Transformers: Override’s Saga
by Viper Prime
Summary: Megatron has found something....


Within the endless depths of space sits a ship

**Transformers: Override's Saga (I do not own Transformers Hasbro does)**

**Part 1 The find:**

Within the endless depths of space sits a ship. This ship is know and feared throughout the know reaches of the universe. Every space faring race knows its name and power behind it. It is the Nemesis; flagship of the Decepticon battle-fleet and the personal vessel of the Decepticon leader: Lord Megatron. From his personal quarters Megatron looked out onto the small lifeless rock that the Nemesis had been orbiting for who knows how long.

"Lord Megatron, we gotten a report from one of the teams, they'll found something" Came a voice of the ships com-system.

"Thank you Shockwave, I'm heading to the bridge" Megatron said as he turned and started to walk towards the door of his quarters. Half way the giant grey robot stopped, his hand coming up to the ancient scar that ran down the top right side of his helmet and ended at the bottom of his faceplate. The real damage that the wound had caused had long since been repaired but Megatron had insisted that the superficial damage be left, a reminder of his greatest defeat. "Soon Prime, soon I will crush you and your Autobots and rule Cybertron" he said to himself as he exited his quarters and entered the hallway and began walking toward the lift that would take him to the bridge. Meanwhile on the planets surface, Scrapper leader of the Constructicon sub-unit looked over the discovery his team had made.

"What in the name of Primus have we found here?" Scrapper asked himself as his second in command Hook came up to him from behind.

"I've sent word to the Nemesis, Lord Megatron should be told of our find shortly" Hook told his commander.

"Hook can I ask you something?" Scrapper asked.

"Sure what's heating your processor?" Hook responded.

"Have you ever felt that you found something that shouldn't have been found?"

"No not really, that's a question better suited for Scavenger. Some of the junk he's dug up was better off buried" Hook joked.

"I being serious here, I've taken readings. This place is old and I mean old by our standards" Scrapper explained. Before Scrapper could go on a bright flash came over his optics. As the light faded Scrapper saw that a new form had appeared in the center of the find; it was Megatron.

"At last, the key to my total victory is within my grasp" Megatron stated as he looked over the ruins.

"Sir?" asked a started Scavenger.

"With this I'd be able to rebuild my army" Megatron told him.

"What do you mean what is this place?" Scavenger asked.

"This is a Quintesson processing center Scavenger" Megatron explained.

"You don't mean?" Scavenger started to say before he waved off by Megatron.

"Enough I have work to do" Megatron stated as he raised his arm mounted fusion canon towards what appeared to be an entrance and opened fire. The Constructicons could only look on as their great leader entered the eons old structure.

**Several weeks later…………**

"Scorponok you are sure the process will work?" Megatron asked his head scientist.

"Yes, although in order to keep the transformer as a functional individual and not some drone the shell programme will have to integrate gradually into the subject's central core. This means that in order to turn an Autobot I'd need to break down their internal core protection systems and that can be, messy to say the least. I don't see why you're so bent on getting this process working Megatron the only way this could work is if the subject doesn't have any of the upgrades that set Autobots and Decepticons apart, or any of the counter-measures developed after Cybertron was liberated from the Quintessons" Scorponok explained.

"And if there were such beings" Megatron said as he handed Scorponok a data pad. After looking it over Scorponok looked back at his leader.

"Then we could build an army, greater then any before it" He said smiling but in a second his faceplate turned grim as he looked back at his work. "But I'll need a few test subjects first before I try anything large scale" he stated.

"Don't worry Scorponok there'll be plenty of subjects, but of course you're right. It would be best to work any glitches out first" Megatron said before turning and exiting the lab leaving Scorponok to his work.

To be continued……….

**Viper bites:** **Hi everyone Read and review okay!! I know that the opening is short, I haven't really worked a lot of stuff out yet, but this may get a little dark later on. Anyway YEAH my first Transformers fic!!**


End file.
